This disclosure relates in general to Learning Management Systems (LMS) and/or Online Homework Systems (OHS) and, but not by way of limitation, to assisting students using the LMS and/or OHS.
Student comprehension evaluation can facilitate providing students with required learning resources. In such evaluation, a student receives a task including one or several questions/prompts. In response to these questions/prompts, a student provides answers. These answers are evaluated to determine the number of questions/prompts that the student correctly answered, which then, results in a grade or a score for the task.
In more advanced learning environments, a student can interact with an LMS to receive educational training. The LMS can provide the student with tasks and can determine a score indicating the number of questions/prompts that the student correctly answered. These evaluation procedures do not provide reliable detection and reliable early detection of student comprehension and thus do not meet the needs of educators or students. Currently, these lacking evaluation procedures used in the LMS results in lost opportunity.